A God's Vengence
by DougallCliar
Summary: The King of the Monsters reawakens after a fifty year slumber
1. Pain

Hi everybody, well this is my first fan fiction so I hope you like it please read and Review it. I need motivation to continue.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the king ToHo does. Although if I did I would have never allowed that Piece of crap American Movie to sport his name p.s I do not any of the other Kaiju in this story either *tear*  
  
Pain,  
  
It was the Pain that drove him always, the bright searing agony of fire in his blood. He came to believe there was nothing but the pain, nothing but the torture of his existence. He remembered the beginning of the agony his life had been relatively peaceful until they came. Men firing their noisy sticks, hurting him and leaving him to die. His memories of that time were fractured as it was before his awakening. His awakening, had he been capable he would have smiled at the phrase because he never asked for it, had never wanted it. He sometimes longed for the time before, before the pain and before his hatred. His awakening had come sometime after the men had left all he clearly remembered was the light the blinding white, hot light that had engulfed his body burning him to his very core and the awareness true awareness for the first time in his long existence of change. He felt his bones crack and grow, his muscles expand and become stronger, His mind once that of an animal became something more, and of course the pain that this transformation brought. Yes the light had brought all theses things but it also brought one other. This was the fault of men, men had done this to him, and men had tried to destroy him again but had failed. Then the newest feeling that his change had brought him, Hate. He hated the men and their devices he would destroy them all they would suffer for what they had done to him.  
He slept for a long time after the light. He was unsure of how long, but passing a fishing boat awakened him. The rage and hate boiled up immediately here was a chance for vengeance here was a chance to inflict the pain on the men. He rose from the depths where he had been sleeping and unleashed a roar that he had never heard coming from his own throat. That was not all that was strange however the men looked smaller now tiny almost insignificant, and he felt the strange power flow through him not truly thinking he released it on the tiny boat and was surprised to see blue flame escape from his mouth. The fishing boat ceased to exist as soon as the hellish beam that had been released from his jaws touched it, and even more surprisingly the pain nearly vanished, but the moment was short lived. For the searing pain began to bubble up almost immediately after the pleasure of vengeance subsided. He had to have more. It went on for a time just like that, as soon as a fishing boat neared he would release his new found weapon on it from below giving him the relief from the pain and the satisfaction of knowing there were now fewer of those pitiful annoyances that he would have to deal with. Soon even this past time grew tiresome. He wanted more, more relief, more revenge. That is when the smell caught his nose the horrible stench of men closely packed together in one spot. He did not know at the time that the men had a name for this smell and its name was Tokyo.  
He came ashore two nights later and was surprised to find so many humans in one place. Then they attacked with beasts made of metal firing the noisy sticks that had so long ago nearly led to his destruction. At first there was fear, if there were so many humans he was sure to perish at their hands. Then he realized that they were no longer hurting him. He felt next to nothing from these attacks. They didn't injure him in the least. He let out a vicious roar and began to take his toll on the population of Tokyo. For two nights he attack with unrelenting ferocity. On the second night a new sensation had been given to him. The humans in a feeble attempt to stop him had put vines around their nest. When he touch these vines they gave him unmentionable power and eased the near constant pain he was in. Growing bolder by the minute, he attacked with even more intensity. Here was his vengeance here he would hurt these men the way they had hurt him. Then on the morning of the third day while he slept in the harbor the humans attacked. Agony beyond agony erupted in his body he was burning from within and without. He had only felt this level of pain once before but even now he knew it was different. The pain he received form the light had accompanied growing, changing, becoming more than he was this was very different. He felt it was over he was dying. Then the darkness overtook him and he was thankful.  
Slowly ever so slowly his awareness returned. He realized his body was healing itself skin regrew blood vessels sealed and once again he began to be whole. The humans had for the third time failed to kill him, and now he was becoming even stronger than before. They would again taste his wrath. It was now that he felt the presence of a strange creature it was metal like the beasts the humans used to attack him before. He grabbed it with is powerful claws and ripped it in half suddenly energy coursed through his body. He felt more alive then ever. He headed to the surface of the water and slowly breathed the scent of the air for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. He looked around slowly taking stock in the situation he now found himself in. He was far out to sea with no land in sight he sniffed nothing, no sign of the smell that had led him to the humans last time. Then the wind picked up and there it was that foul odor that seemed to penetrate his very skin. He would have to do something about that stench. He threw back his head and uttered the battle cry that warned the world .The unstoppable creature known as Godzilla has returned! 


	2. Call of Duty

Hi its, me again this is just another chapter in my story I really wish you would R&R it would help me post faster  
  
Any Questions will be answered, any criticism will be accepted, and of course praise will be highly regarded  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the kaiju Mentioned here but I am also not making any money so I hope they can let me slide this time.  
  
Date: April 16, 2004  
  
Time: 0330  
  
Location: Hiroshima Japan  
  
No  
  
No  
  
No Mama Please don't go in there. It will get you  
  
Fujiwara Isamu knew this was a dream. He knew that the beast was gone that it had all ended that day fifty years ago.  
  
The fact that he knew these things did not change the dream. It did not change the fact that he had to watch his mother die again. He saw his Mother enter the building to help save some of the children who were trapped in there. He tried to turn away he knew what was coming next. It had been burned into his memory at the age of ten. The Blue light hit the building and he screamed.  
  
He woke up screaming, but this was nothing new. He had done this at least once a week since the attack. He got up looked at the clock only an hour and a half before he was on duty anyway he knew better than to try and go back to sleep after the dream so he just began to go about his business. After splashing water on his face he began to feel somewhat human.  
  
An hour later he was polishing his boots for the day ahead, almost ready to go he left his small apartment and headed for the base. "The base" he mused to himself was an understatement it was more like a small underground city built around a ruined clock tower. General Fujiwara pulled into the parking lot and began the long security process that would give him access to the very heart of the UNKF or United Nations Kaiju Force.  
  
A small shiver runs down his back as he remembers why the world needed the UNKF. After Godzilla's attack fifty years ago Mankind learned that He was not the only beast spawned by humans lack of respect for nature. No Godzilla was merely the first in a long line of the now officially named Kaiju. There had been sightings on every continent. Monsters of mans own creation lashing out at their creator. Over the past fifty year the need for a team with the expertise to handle these crisis arose not just to put a stop to the monsters but also to help rebuild the damaged they cause. This gave The UNKF not only the most elite military force the World had ever seen but also the greatest disaster relief force man had ever devised.  
  
It had all started two years after Godzilla's attack. The world was still stunned by the utter devastation that had occurred when the monster had released his fury. Now there were reports of another monster this time in China. Rodan as it was later called stunned the world and the Chinese military who were powerless to stop the onslaught. The winged beast had been mutated for an underground nuclear test, and was capable of intense bursts of speed in Excess of mach 2. It wasn't until Dr. Laura Coleman who is now regarded as the Founder of Kaijuology Came up with a plan to lure and permanently relocate the flying menace to the Mongolian Dessert where it lives to this day. This plan did not kill this beast like the menace that was Godzilla.his chain of events led the world to a wake up call. The UNKF was founded before the year was out with the Triple mandate to Study, Contain, and rebuild after a Kaiju attack.  
  
Then for a while everything was quiet. The UNKF's funding was put off and the organization was dying a quiet death until they got their first real test in 1961. The call came in from the Government of Great Britain exclaiming that a huge monster was attacking them. The Monster Known as Gorgo, a gigantic beast whose origins were somewhat a mystery had followed its offspring who had been captured by a circus promoter. Although the creature was through destroying London by the time the first Troops landed but the UNKFstill had a job to do and the 17-year-old Private Fujiwara was determined to do it.  
  
Gorgo's Attack finally removed all doubts that Humanity was under attack and would continue to be for the foreseeable future. The end of 1962 had installed the UNKF in its permanent headquarters in Hiroshima. An appropriate local considering the origin of most of these monstrosities, but The UNKF now had its work cut out for it. 1965 Gamera attacked northern Japan. While this giant turtle was thrown back before it could do any major damage it was still a shocking incident in a country that had only recently begun to rebuild from their last encounter with a Kaiju  
  
In 1976 it was Megalon in Russia. A giant cockroach with incredible strength this creature was only put down after intense struggle. The creature is now frozen solid somewhere in northern Siberia.1984 saw Serptene in Brazil. A snakelike Monstrosity that had attacked the capital of Brasilia. The UNKF had arrived too late to do any serious fighting but had rebuilt the city in an incredibly short amount of time. In 1988 the Creature known as Mokelembeme Destroyed several Villages in central Africa. This being was the first Kaiju the UNKF was able to defeat soundly. The UNKFs moral soared and they became the force they had always been expected to be.  
  
Then came the fateful year of 1998. 1998 was a year Many in the UNKF still held a grudge about, The US military confidant in their own power to stand up to any threat did not call in the Kaiju experts when a large Monster that they called Godzilla attacked the City of New York. Without Permission from the United States the Personnel of the UNKF could only watch in Horror as many Americans paid for the Pride of their Government with their lives.  
  
The miserable incident did not go on without a silver linning.after the monster was brought down UNKF scientists were able to study the beast's corpse. Coming to two conclusions, One that this creature was not the Godzilla that had devastated Tokyo in 1954 and should be called Gansaku so there would be no further confusion, and two that with weapons improvements Kaiju threats could be battled efficiently.  
  
After this horrible incident The UN gave The UNKF expanded powers to go any where in the world with out having to wait to be invited. This came in handy for the new head of The UNKF General Fujiwara himself when Megagurius attacked Australia in 2000. Megagurius was the first major success for the UNKF not only did they put a Stop to the Giant Insect quickly and with minimal loss of life, But they learned so much not only from the dissecting the monster but with the weapons and tactics that they had used to bring him down. Newer and more efficient weapons came into being within months of the victory. That wasn't all new medicines that could radically change the way that mankind fought diseases and healed injuries. All these new advances were helping to combat the growing threat that the Kaijus posed.  
  
General Fujiwara stood under the seal Of The UNKF. It showed a knight holding a shield against a dragon and under it were the words Studio, Postulo, Redintegro. To study to contain and to rebuild. As he looked at it he remembered his dream and swore silently he would never let it happen again.  
  
"Sir" Exclaimed an excitable aide "General"  
  
"What is It Corporal?"  
  
"This is from one of Our Satellites it shows a huge radiation build up out near the middle of the Pacific," The Corporal explained to Fujiwara as he handed him a photograph. " It seems that the Russians lost one of their Boomer Nuclear submarines out in the Pacific early this morning, that's when we picked up this image"  
  
Then Fujiwara Isamu saw the shape that had haunted his dreams for the last fifty years  
  
"No No It couldn't be"  
  
And while he said theses things aloud he knew in the depths of his soul that he was right. "SOUND THE ALARM" The General ordered "ALLPERSONELL ARE TO REPORT IMMEDIATELY TO THE BASE THIS IS NOT A DRILL"  
  
After giving those orders he turned and told the technician to give him a live feed from the Satellite then the horror was complete when he saw it moving toward Japan. 


	3. The Storm Clouds Gather

Authors notes: I got a review Yay any who this is chapter three and yes it's still going a little slow but I hope to Change that in the next chapter  
  
Disclaimer: *Looks at bank account* Nope still don't own any of the Kaiju but I do Own Anjin Martin and Fujiwara Isamu so please ask me if you want to use them.  
  
Date: April 16 2004  
  
Time: 0500  
  
Location: Tokyo Japan  
  
Steve Martin  
  
May 21 1917 - July 7 1993  
Nature has a way sometimes of reminding Man of just how small he is.  
  
Capt. Anjin Martin stared down at one of the few markers in English in the whole Cemetery. It belonged to his grandfather and the reason he had joined the UNKF. Anjin had always thought warmly of his grandfather. The man had seen many things in his life as a reporter and he loved to tell stories. Of course as one of the few survivors of the first Kaiju attack he had begun to be seen as an expert. He was there through most of the other ones up until the day he died. The World News Agency had wanted him to retire in 1983 but he would have none of it and so he kept going from attack site to attack site until he could no longer move.  
  
Anjin's mother had said that he had gotten his own talent for story telling from his grand father along with the piercing blue eyes and height. Anjin stood 6 feet 2 inches tall and weighed 170 lbs this made him a giant in his homeland and had made his life somewhat difficult. So difficult in fact he had left Japan at 18 to study abroad. He smiled to himself "Grandfather had always seemed more at home here than in the States where he was born. Me on the other hand I have always felt like a stranger here even though I have lived here most of my life." Anjin's thoughts then turned to the reason he was here. " Grandfather" he said quietly " I have something to ask you". He paused as he tried to think of a way to relate this story and give the reasons he was even considering his course of action.  
  
" I have been having the dream again," He gushed out suddenly now that he had said it he felt the weight of his dilemma pour out as he told his story. "It's always the same all I can see is that huge dragonfly Megagurius coming at my plane, and then the ground is rushing up toward me." He shuddered at the real life incident that led to his now very vivid dream. It had happened early in the operation. They had still been gauging the Kaiju's strengths and weaknesses when I had turned around and attacked his F-22 sending him into a tailspin and causing him to crash.  
  
He woke up in the hospital two days later with three broken bones and second and third degree burns on his back. Ever since then he had looked for excuses not to climb back into a cockpit. In the nearly four years since the incident the dream had grown more and more frightening as had his near failure to conquer his fear of being a pilot.  
  
"So I have decided it's probably past time for me to resign my Commission, and move on. I am no good to any one in the state I'm in." He looks sadly down and says "I hope I haven't let you down Grandfather"  
  
RIIIIIIING Anjin jumps at the noise of his cell phone. He brings it up and answers slowly. "This is Martin" The man on the other line calmly replied  
  
"Captain Martin, this is Corporal Svenson you are to remain in Tokyo All elements of the UNKF in Japan will be there in Forty-eight hours. These are direct orders From General Fujiwara himself"  
  
Anjin gasped at the sheer size of the force that was being assembled. That was three regiments of combat troops, two of the rebuilding teams and a host of scientists. Something huge must be coming this way if Fujiwara was serious about using that many. What about his desion he thought to himself well I can always retire after this one.  
  
All these thoughts flashed through his mind in a split second and his only reply was a simple "understood"  
  
"Base will contact you with further instructions HQ out" said the deadly serious Corporal.  
  
Anjin Martin stood in shock for a moment as the phone was hung up. He could think of nothing that would get this kind of response out of the General. Well no that was not exactly true he could think of one thing, but it was impossible Godzilla was dead and had been dead for fifty years.  
  
Anjin shuddered at the thought that the terrible force that his Grandfather had described to him could possibly be returning. He prepared himself to face whatever it was they were about to face and headed to the nearest airstrip.  
  
Date: April 16 2004  
  
Time: 0501  
  
Location: Hiroshima Japan  
  
"Don't screw with me doctor is it ready or not?" Dr. Raji looks down as if trying to avoid the look of fire coming from general Fujiwara's eyes and mumbles something about more testing needed and bugs to be worked out.  
  
"Fine, this is your absolute top priority. I want Project MG finished yesterday!" The General Stormed  
  
"But Sir" Dr. Raji retorted "even if we got it finished we still would need to find a pilot and, without his or her consent the procedure would be illegal it would probably be illegal even with the persons consent."  
  
"I do not need an ethics lesson from you right now doctor my order stands now get off your lazy ass and get it DONE!"  
  
The doctor tunes to leave as a solider and salutes Fujiwara  
  
" Sir we have lost contact with the Unidentified object in the pacific" the nervous private reported  
  
" How is that possible Private that thing was putting out more radiation than Chernobyl" the General snapped.  
  
"We aren't really sure sir it was there one minute and gone the next" the private now visibly afraid went on.  
  
"Was it still on it's original course when you lost it" the general said menacingly  
  
"Yes sir current estimates still put land fall in 72 hours"  
  
"keep me informed" the General said  
  
The young solider saluted, spun around, and began to leave.  
  
The General wasn't through yet he stopped the private and said " Oh and private if you or any member of the tracking department shows me this kind of incompetence again I will bust you out of this outfit so fast it will make light seem slow do I make myself clear"  
  
"YES SIR"  
  
"Good now get back to work"  
  
The Private left now much paler than when he had entered the room.  
  
General Fujiwara was now alone in his thoughts, "DAMN IT, some times I think I am surrounded by fools" "Raji had better come along with his promise Project MG is the most important thing to come out of the UNKF in it's history" Isamu paused as he let his anger seethe " and who the hell does he think he is giving me a lecture he has no idea what's coming none of them do."  
  
An Idea goes off in the General's head " All of them are ignorant of the danger but Martin his grandfather told him you can see the fear in his face when Godzilla was mentioned for the first time in the briefings." The idea began to come to fruition and suddenly he Knew where he was going to get his Pilot Raji's ethics be damned. He smiled for the first time that morning and felt hope actually creep into his heart. 


	4. The Storm Breaks

AN: This is Chapter four. I hope you like it Disclaimer: you know by now I don't own any thing but Juliana Blackthorne, Anjin Martin, and Fujiwara Isamu  
  
Date: April 19 2004  
  
Location: Tokyo Japan  
  
Time: 0715  
  
The mist over Tokyo bay had broken just ten minutes before. The day was looking beautiful if not for the threat that loomed over it Tokyo would be thriving at this very moment. This day however the city of Tokyo was a near Ghost town especially around the harbor. The only people there were the steely-eyed forces of the largest UNKF team ever assembled in one place.  
  
"We're no where near ready" General Fujiwara thought to himself, "but then again there really is nothing we can do to be ready with out Raji's pet project." " I just hope our weapons now will be enough to slow the creature down."  
  
He settled down to wait. He would wait as long as necessary as long as he had breath in his body he would wait and face his own demon when the time came  
  
Capt. Anjin Martin on the other hand had grown very weary of waiting. "GODS DAMNIT" he yelled in frustration he had been stuck in the Cockpit of his modified Haichman for nearly 12 hours he was hungry tired and unable to keep the shakes from over taking him any longer. He glanced at the flight boss and looked for an OK to have some chow. The Flight boss nodded his approval and Capt. Martin made his way to the mess thinking "I hope this was just a mistake I hope they messed up the satellite picture or something" He shuddered "This just can't be happening"  
  
Several hours later, General Fujiwara was not a happy camper. He fumed at the tracking department at their seeming inability to get anything right.  
  
" OK I'm going to ask you one more time how in the HELL did this happen" The stunned group of enlisted men all blanch noticeably as one of the Sergeants tries to come up with an answer.  
  
"We are not sure sir, based on all the data from all the previous Kaiju attacks we should be able to track this one relatively easily but somehow it seems to be avoiding detection."  
  
"I want this Kaiju found, and I mean yesterday do you understand." Was the General's hasty reply.  
  
"YES SIR" they shouted in unison.  
  
"Lieutenant" Fujiwara shouted  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"What's the status of the troops"? "Everything seems to be in order sir" was the lieutenant's answer "all personnel are combat ready and awaiting the Kaiju's arrival.  
  
"Very good" The General said " I want a full status report in one hour"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
The General sighed, the men had been on alert for the last twelve hours and he didn't think they would last much longer a faint hope that this was just a false alarm crept into his heart.  
  
He squashed it. There was no reason to hold on to that hope. He had known this day was coming, He knew the monster was coming for him again. It had failed to kill him the first time and now the beast was coming to rectify it's mistake.  
  
Date: April 19 2004  
  
Location: Osaka Japan  
  
Time: 0845  
  
The morning in Osaka was absolutely gorgeous. There were few people in the city who had seen a more beautiful day. There was some disturbance of course with the evacuation of Tokyo, but the people had confidence in the UNKF to stop any threat to their Nation. Besides the threat was to Tokyo they were safe where they were.  
  
The parks were filled with happy children playing laughing unaware. Unaware until one small girl named Inoue Dafune pointed at a growing disturbance in the water not knowing that the change in the water signaled her death. Her mother followed he finger and could not understand what she was seeing.  
  
Juliana Blackthorne a reporter with the World News Agency who was staying in Osaka while trying to get more information out of the UNKF about the Tokyo incident also saw the disturbance in the otherwise calm waters it almost looked like the water was boiling in the harbor. She had no idea how close she truly was to the fact of the matter.  
  
Then it happened an Explosion of water heralded the return of mankind's ultimate enemy GODZILLA  
  
Godzilla roared and with that hideous sound every window in a mile radius shattered. Thousands dropped to the ground instantly clutching their ears in pain as their eardrums punctured at the sheer force of the sound coming from Godzilla's throat.  
  
Those that were not rendered in immediate pain by the Roar panicked and ran for their lives at the sight of death incarnate that had arrived at their very doorstep.  
  
Godzilla surveyed his enemies scatter to the four winds and took it as proof that his desion to change his path had been the right one. He had noticed a change in the smell in his original destination a few days ago. The Human smell had diminished quite a bit. And that just wouldn't do, he must have a fairly large amount of humans if he could even begin to feel that his fate had been avenged. He would have grinned if he could; yes the Human smell was very strong here he could serve his form of justice here and now. He began to wade ashore destruction following in his path.  
  
Juliana Blackthorne was stunned she had never see any thing like what she was now witnessing then again few people had she stared at the huge black menace and gaped at the destruction that was just now underway.  
  
"There is no way anything could be that big" She gasped to herself and she ran she ran as fast as she could but not away as her body was telling her to do she ran and got her camera man to get a better shot at the beast.  
  
Godzilla let out another ear shattering roar and proceeded to advance forward buildings shattering under his immense weight, foundations cracking just from the shockwave he creates whenever he walks. He swings his tail crushing whole city blocks and killing thousands in the falling debris. He unleashes his rage in the form of an energy blast directed at an oil refinery the instant the hellish blue light touches the structure of metal it disappears leaving nothing but an enormous fireball that engulfs Godzilla  
  
The people of Osaka who were still alive at that dared to hope that the Monster had destroyed himself. This laughable conclusion lasted less than a second as Godzilla emerged from the raging firestorm with no mark on his body. His dead white eyes still shinning with pure malice. He now looked more like a Demon straight from the neither world or a God bent on punishing his wayward subjects for the petulance than ever before.  
  
Juliana cursed herself she should be able to find the words to describe what was happening, she had been trained to this kind of thing she had disaster before, but this was different it was like something out of the book of Revelation. She then realized why she couldn't speak she was witnessing the end of the world. She sobbed as she saw Godzilla's destruction continue.  
  
Date: April 19 2004  
  
Location: Tokyo Japan  
  
Time: 0852  
  
"SIR, GODZILLA REPORTED IN OSAKA"  
  
"WHAT!" General Fujiwara sat up in a start "this couldn't be happening he is supposed to come here he is supposed to face me" The general thought silently " he is supposed to come at me"  
  
"SIR"  
  
The loud call snapped him out of his revelry.  
  
"Sir I asked you what we do now," the solider asked clearly panicked by the news they had just received and the General's reaction to it.  
  
"SCRAMBLE THE FIGHTERS TO OSAKA" Fujiwara ordered and the men in the command centers only reply was the clicking of keys on keyboards that would turn the General's orders into reality.  
  
Anjin' orders came as he's was just finishing his breakfast he ran out at top speed to Hiachman, thankful that it was ready to go. He requested and received permission to takeoff. Moments later he was airborne and on his way to Osaka. It wasn't until he had been in the air for five minutes that he remembered to be scared. The fear settled in his stomach like a crushing weight.  
  
Date: April 19 2004  
  
Location: Osaka Japan  
  
Time: 0917  
  
Juliana Blackthorne could still not find the words that would be sufficient to describe what was happening now. Godzilla's Rampage had been going on for nearly thirty minutes. Half of Osaka had been completely destroyed, and deep down she knew that the other half was not far behind.  
  
Then a new sound changed her perceptions of the day she heard the sound of jets. She looked up with hopeful eyes as nearly fifty aircraft sped in the direction of Godzilla. Her hope did not last long.  
  
Martin led his squadron in an attack formation against the beast that had haunted his grandfather's stories. He triggered his missiles first because they were designed to pentatrate twenty feet of solid steel.  
  
The missiles impacted the monster whose only reaction was to shudder slightly and take notice of his new antagonists. He unleashed his breath of fire and ten of the planes that were attacking him were instantly destroyed.  
  
Anjin Martin barely missed being destroyed as well he came in for another pass but had to dodge the huge tail that was now flying toward him. He was less that successful as it came crashing through his wing. His plane was losing altitude fast and he had to eject. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was the ocean.  
  
Godzilla made short work of the remaining planes. In moments the pride of the UNKF air wing lay in thousands of scraps of metal, glass, bone, and, skin. Godzilla's body was throbbing with power as he sense the one thing man had created that was any use to him. He felt the energy coming from a building a mile or so away. He began to walk toward it.  
  
Juliana had no emotion left. After the almost ceaseless destruction she had just seen the death of the Pilots got to her the most she broke down and sobbed right there on the spot as she watched Godzilla march to the Osaka Nuclear power plant. Hoping against hope that beast would find her and kill her just to get it over with.  
  
Godzilla Ripped into the structured that contained the power he suddenly so desperately needed. His body was flushed with power and his spines began to glow the sickening blue color that heralded his breath ray. He unleashed its unholy power causing even more destruction than even he had thought possible.  
  
Godzilla's roar of triumph could be heard for nearly one hundred miles. It sent shivers up the backs of every human within listening distance. It told them that there was a new force in the world and this time it was here to stay. 


End file.
